Starting Anew
by Fender
Summary: A boy, who's had a horrible life, is transported to the world of the Pokemon, remembering everything that happened to him as a human. Does he search for why he becomes a Pokemon and find a way to change back, or does he try to start anew? Friendshipping!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Me: Well I'll be a monkey's uncle.  
Dani: O.o What the...  
Me: Oh hush. Any who, surprise! I'm _alive_!  
Others: O.O  
Me:...Shut up  
GUP: That's what you get for being so freaking /dead/ from this place.  
Me: I can't help it that school's been killing my creative side!  
Everybody else: ...  
Me: ... Leave me alone. Just enjoy the fic! Oh yeah, should be Friendshipping starting next chapter? But enjoy the /extremely/ short first chapter. I feel sort of ashamed posting something like this /this/ short. Oh well, I'll make up for it next chapter.

* * *

"Come on, Ruby!" a teens voice called out. Along a river, the water raging and the currents looking very strong, surrounded by trees on both sides, a group of kids was playfully running down the shoreline, and lagging behind them was a boy. Up in the sky, clouds began to cumulate, dark and light clouds.

The boy, wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue pants, walked down the river, his attention on some other matter. His wavy dark brown hair parted neatly above his sapphire eye that stared down at the ground.

_...Why me? Why do I have this fate?_

Up in the trees, the branches shuffled several times, despite the lack of wind that day. Several pairs of eyes stared down from the tree, eyeing all of the teens. A small click was heard, and several forms quickly dived out of the trees and toward the group of kids up ahead.

_...My name... is Ruby. My... last name has disappeared from me, along with my life and hope..._

The group of teens ahead of Ruby screamed from the appearance of several green creatures surrounded them. Standing only a few feet high, their bodies green, with the exception of their pinkish underside, were the focus of the boys' eyes. Their arms, having two claws at the end of each one and three leaves that jutted out from their wrists, were pointed toward the boys. Their eyes, black pupils surrounded by a yellow iris, pierced into the boys, scaring them a lot; on top of their head, a sole blade dropped down to the bottom of their body. Their "tails", or the two long and thin blades, gently swayed back and forth with the small breeze that was flowing by.

_For years, I__ve lived for all of those around me, for my family, and for my Pokemon. But, what have I gotten for my kindness? Hatred? Isolation? Always being forgotten?_

Ruby looked up at the panicked boys before dashing toward the boys, all the while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a condensed sphere; the sphere was red on the top half and white on the other half, and a black ring circles around the middle of the sphere, and a button is placed on the ring. Ruby let his thumb move over the button and lightly tap it, enlarging the aforementioned ball, more commonly known as a Pokéball.

Ruby threw the Pokéball toward the creatures, known as Grovyle, and called out, "Typhlo, Smokescreen!"

_Why do I even exist if no being, aside from Cyndaquil, one I found abandoned, even acknowledges me? Why do I bother trying to help others when they clearly don__'t care about me?_

A bright light emanated from the ball as it cracked open, and a cloud of smoke swooped in quickly afterwards. The confused Grovyles looked around, hoping to find the source of the current interference. However, after a Grovyle was suddenly knocked out, the rest retreated up onto the branches above them, looking below and hoping to find the culprit. Course, as soon as the teens discovered that the Grovyle had retreated, they ran as fast as they could. They ran until another Grovyle had jumped down in front of them, surprising them and making them realize one thing: they were cornered. The Grovyle took a step forward, but was soon propelled back as a flaming ball crashed into the Grovyle's abdomen.

_That__'s right... I remember why I do it, why I help those who refuse to recognize me. It__s because I won__t sink down to their level of selfishness, and…because nobody else will do it..._

The rest of the Grovyle watched as their companion fell, and the flames around the ball diminished, and in its place was a small porcupine like creature. Its milky body, with a thick navy blue-like color running down its back, stood only a bit above a foot; its eyes remained closed as it stared at the Grovyle. The flames jutted out on its back, but it was slowly decreasing in size. It stood on two hind legs while its two small, stubby "arms", or legs, depending on what position it was in, dropped down the small height it could.

Walking out of the smoke, Ruby stared down at the Grovyle, and then back up at the panicked-struck teens next to him. "Are you guys morons?" Ruby spat out at the group. The panic had slightly disappeared, in trade for annoyance, as they listened to Ruby. "Did you guys forget? Its_dangerous_ out in the wild! That's why we were given Pokemon!"

_But even then, why do I continue to do this? Why is it that I still go through pain for doing such deeds..._

"S-shut up!" stuttered one of them, his voice trembling.

"Why!" interrogated Ruby. He pointed his finger at them and boldly stated out, "Because of all of your incompetence, _you_ were almost attacked by a group of wild Grovyle!"

_I just wish that, one time, I'__d finally be able to live life the way I__'d like it to. That I__'d finally be able to feel contentment in this life..._

While they began to argue, the Grovyle were shifting their position, moving closer to the conflicting boys, careful not to make a noise.

"So what!" yelled out another one of the boys. "Who said that we needed your help!"

_But why do they continue to reject everything that I do just for them..._

"What!?" Ruby bellowed. He threw his hands up into the air, raising his voice, "What kind of bull is that!"

A tree branch cracked.

_I… only want a second chance in this life…_

Ruby's eyes shifted to the side as he watch the rest of the wild Grovyle jump out of the tree near them and dive toward them. The other boys had yet to realize the oncoming attack, and Ruby had few options. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Ruby as his mind searched for a decision. As the wilds began to inch their way toward the group, Ruby could easily tell who they were aiming for: Cyndaquil. His eyes widened as they slowly came closer, and the other boys just realizing what was happening. Ruby could only think of one thing to do as the Grovyle came upon the oblivious Cyndaquil; he had to run, and quickly.

One of the Grovyle landed in front of the Cyndaquil, and as it turned around, the blades on the Grovyles wrist began to glow neon green and lengthen.

Everything remained as slow as before as Ruby was finally able to get his legs running. He pushed by the hard-headed boy in front of him, watching the blades on Grovyle's wrist glow and enlarge.

The Cyndaquil's flames erratically pumped out of its back, but as the blade was slammed into its body, it could only powerlessly be hit back, falling towards its demise in the river.

Ruby's eyes widened as he saw his own Pokemon inch closer and closer to its death, and only one thought crossed his mind. As Cyndaquil finally began his descent toward the raging river, Ruby threw away all (yes,_all_) logic and dove after Cyndaquil. Unlike the Grovyle who watched Ruby's action with humor, the boys watched with terror as Ruby caught the Cyndaquil in the air and, seconds before crashing into the river, chucked him back to shore. As Cyndaquil crashed on the shore, the Grovyle took their leave by disappearing into the trees. And, with the other boys having vanished, Cyndaquil was all alone as he watched his trainer struggle against the river's strong currents.

Ruby was sucked under the water, but only to resurface a few seconds later coughing up water. _Crap, I don't think I'm gonna I can fight against this current. It's too strong…_ Ruby took a glance over to the shore and saw his Cyndaquil running along the river. "Typhlo!" screamed Ruby. Cyndaquil stared at Ruby, but only saw Ruby sink back under for a few seconds. Ruby resurfaced and, when a rock that jutted out of the river was seen, grabbed onto it. "Leave me!"

Cyndaquil stopped and stared at Ruby, his words not registering in his mind. "Quil?" squeaked Typhlo.

"I'm-" Ruby tried to say as water gushed in and out of his mouth, "my grip won't last much longer on this rock, Typhlo. You've gotta go home and stay with Mom!"

"Cynda!" Typhlo yelled out, waving its stubby, little arms around.

"Listen to me!" Ruby yelled out. Cyndaquil settled down, and Ruby continued, "This is my last order…" _This is goodbye, Cyndaquil… _"You're free now, boy." Ruby's eyes began to shake, but the onslaught of water forced Ruby to shut his eyes. His hands began to slip on the rock.

Tears began to drip down from Cyndaquil's eyes when he heard those words. "Cyn...daquil?" stuttered Typhlo.

The tears, though barely visible because of the water splashed on his face, trickled down Ruby's face. "Goodbye... Cyndaquil..." Ruby weakly said, where only Typhlo could barely hear it. Ruby's hands finally lost their grip on the rock, and Ruby was dragged along with the current.

Typhlo could only watch as he stared at Ruby didn't fight against the water. His tears continued to fall onto the ground, dampening it. "Cynda..." he muttered. Rain began to fall along with the tears, soaking Typhlo. The Cyndaquil turned around and, taking one last look at the river, walked off into the forest. _Goodbye…Ruby…_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Me: Alright, guys, be amazed. A second update!  
Others: Yay!  
GUP: Yeah, I can't believe it.  
Dani: Yeah, neither can I.  
Me: ... Thanks, you two. Anywho, please read and review! And if you wanna, tell others about it! I'm not getting that many reviews...

* * *

"Cynda…" Typhlo muttered as he continued to walk down the forest path he was on. The rain had started to pour only a few moments ago, and the fire mouse Pokemon slowly walked, his mind elsewhere. The fire on his back had diminished and now a few red spots were visible on his back. 

Ruffles were heard from the trees above the Cyndaquil and the Grovyles from before jumped down and surrounded the fire Pokemon.

_Alright, I'll just directly put the translated part in here, since I don't feel like typing out their names over and over and over! Gah! Sides, no more human talk from here on!_

Typhlo looked up at the Grovyle with his tear stained eyes and, eyeing the one that seemed to be the leader due to its more muscular body, harshly asked, "What do you want now?"

The Grovyle that Typhlo eyed walked closer to him and smirked. "Is the poor little Cyndaquil all mad for having his trainer drown in that river?" taunted the leader. The rest of the wood gecko Pokemon began to laugh at the statement, and many insults were thrown at the fire mouse.

Typhlo merely shrugged off their words and turned around, hoping to walk away from them. However, one of them stepped in front of him, ending his attempt. "I'm sorry," stated the leader, "but you're not leaving now. We've only begun to have some fun."

"Really?" questioned Typhlo. "I thought it ended when you stupid drunks came here?" Typhlo's taunt worked as the leader's blades glowed and lengthened. Without warning, the leader swung his blade at the Cyndaquil, but Typhlo easily jumped back and dodged it. "What's wrong?" taunted Typhlo. "Can't take me on without ambushing me?"

Another Grovyle, shorter than the leader but had an easily noticeable scar on its chest, stepped in front of Typhlo and swung his arm at the fire Pokemon. However, Typhlo lowered himself to the ground, barely missing the attack. "Sure we could," taunted the Grovyle, "but where would the fun be in doing that?" He opened his mouth and a slew of glowing seeds was fired at Cyndaquil.

Typhlo jumped up into the air as the bullets collided with the ground, causing a slight explosion that impacted the free-falling Pokemon, sending him backwards. He landed roughly and tumbled in the dampened ground for a bit before quickly steadying himself. "Is that all you have?" questioned the Cyndaquil, his breathing now heavier, but only slightly. "I've seen Magikarp with stronger Hyper Beams than your Bullet Seeds!"

_Ouch, that must've hurt…_

"Oh?" yelled out the leader. "You wanna see power?!" He dashed forward and closed in on Typhlo, his irises showing red veins. Typhlo took a deep breath before opening his mouth and releasing a jet of fire, colliding head on (literally…) with Grovyle. However, a fist broke through the fire and punched Typhlo, knocking him back and slamming him into a tree. Laughter broke as the Cyndaquil dropped to the ground. _Why… _Typhlo thought as the Grovyle began to walk toward him. _Why didn't that do anything to him?_

"Heh, did you honestly think that Flamethrower could do anything to me?" the leader asked. "Especially in the rain?" Typhlo started to raise himself up, but a swift kick from one of the Grovyles knocked him back down. A foot was soon upon Typhlo's head, smearing his face into the muddy ground beneath him. "Ready to join your trainer?" asked one of the Grovyle.

_No… not now. I need to survive…_ thought Typhlo. He squinched his eyes, waiting for his coming demise, but, after a few moments of silence, he looked up and saw the Grovyles' faces in shock. Following their gaze, Typhlo tilted his head with difficulty and looked at a sandy brown fox. This fox, standing at several feet, had nine elegant tails, each tip coated with a gold-ish color, that trailed behind it, twitching in anticipation. Its eyes, its beady, dark red eyes, stared down the Grovyle with anger and irritation; its ears were slanted backward, and a crest of fur jutted back from between its ears. "What..is that?" Typhlo weakly asked.

The fox took a step forward, and the Grovyles jumped back, fear easily shown. "Release that Cyndaquil," ordered the fox, its tails twitching some more.

"Hey," whispered one of the Grovyle, "isn't that Ninetales, the legendary Pokemon?"

"Doesn't matter who that is!" yelled out the leader, despite his voice being a bit shaky. "We can take her!" With that, the others grew more confident, even if only a bit, and began stepping forward.

"Do you honestly believe you can take me?" questioned Ninetales, her red eyes staring intensely at the Grovyles.

"Just because your type has dominance over us doesn't mean that you're gonna win," explained the leader. Pointing one of his claws at Typhlo, he continued to say, "Look at that Cyndaquil, thought he could beat us despite elemental differences. Sides, you've got the rain against you."

"I'll say it again, release that Cyndaquil," barked Ninetales.

"How about we make you shut up and leave already!?" asked the leader as he dashed toward the Ninetales. His extended blades reached toward Ninetales, but as he seemed to have hit her, she disappeared, only to reappear behind the Grovyle. "What the…" muttered the Grovyle as he quickly twisted around to face Ninetales, but only to meet Ninetales already staring at him, her red eyes dancing in fire.

"Burn," she muttered as she widely opened her mouth, and fire in the shape of a man was released on the Grovyle. The others watched as their leader was forced back into a tree, breaking through it and throwing him into another tree, severely cracking it in the process. The Grovyles stared at the scene, awestruck and fearful, afraid of the Ninetales that stood before them. She turned her head to the other Grovyle, her beady eyes piercing them, and repeated, "I'll say it one more time. Leave that Cyndaquil alone." The Grovyle, frightened greatly by Ninetales, nodded quickly and ran away, abandoning their leader.

_Ninetales?_ thought Typhlo. He squirmed as he moved his body, the pain unbearable. Ninetales walked over to Typhlo and, when coming up to him, lowered his head and touched him with her nose.

"It looks like you're slipping into consciousness," Ninetales said, thinking out loud. "I guess this is beneficial for me, then." A bright white and pink-ish light enveloped the two, and Ninetales continued to say, "I will explain to you everything that you need to know when we arrive."

Typhlo, barely catching the words she said, said, "Arrive?" in a barely audible voice.

Ninetales looked down at him before replying, "Yes, arrive. I am taking you to the Pokemon world."

_The…Pokemon world?_ thought Typhlo. Gathering the little energy he had left, he asked, "Why…"

Ninetales replied with a "Heh" before replying, "You'll have your answers in due time, Cyndaquil." The light grew brighter until it created a flash and, when it disappeared, so, too, did Ninetales and Typhlo.

??? P.O.V

"Where…am I?" I asked. I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by trees, and a familiar sound could be heard. "Is that running water?" I weakly asked. I got up and slowly walked over to where the sound of running water was coming from. I walked and walked until I came upon a stream, small enough where currents were absent, yet big enough where small Pokemon could easily swim in it.

I walked to the shoreline and I dipped my head down and gulped the water, refreshing my surprisingly dry throat. I raised my head up, but, when I saw my own reflection, I stopped, staring at it. I saw a small blue head, with a fin on the top of it, and, on the sides of the face were light orange three-prong gills that protruded out. A fine white strip trailed down my neck, and I continued to look at the sapphire eyes that looked back at me.

_So, this is it, huh?_I thought. I raised my head back up and looked around myself, observing the silent trees and the tranquility that blanketed the area. I turned my head and looked down the stream, seeing no other soul that traversed the land. "I wonder why…" I asked out loud. I walked over to the trees and, giving the stream a final glance, walked into the forest, thinking, _I wonder why…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Crossroads of Our Destiny

Me: Alright, so, when was the last time I updated?  
GUP: Uhh, I'd say about two weeks.  
Me: ...Crudmonkies.  
Dani: Oh come on! It's good!  
Me: I haven't even let you read it yet!  
Dani: So? They're usually good!  
Me: Err, guess that's a good thing  
Lane: No duh!  
Me: ... Just shut up, all of you. So, anyway, please read and review! I'd appreciate reviews this time. ;;

* * *

"Wish I knew where I was or where I was going," I muttered to myself as I continued walking down the dirt path. _It's awfully quiet here_ I thought. I sighed and stopped walking to take a look around at the luscious trees that covered both sides of the path. "And why haven't I seen a single Pokemon around here?"

At the corner of my eye, a dim flash went off, yet that was all I needed to do something. Instinctively, I jumped forward and turned around in mid-air, landing in the direction of the light. One second. Two seconds… nothing. I loosened up a bit, but continued staring over at the direction of the light. "What was that?" I whispered to myself. I walked in the direction of the flash, taking caution and slowly walking around the several trees that were in my way. _Too many trees in this stupid forest_ I thought to myself as I got closer and closer to the source, but I stopped when I began to hear some voices.

"Where am I?" asked a curious voice. My gills perked at the familiarity of the voice, but another voice soon answered the question before I could have a thought in.

"We are in the outskirts of Hakutai City," replied a calm, feminine voice. For some reason, this voice also seemed to be familiar to me. "I have other matters to turn to, so I'll leave you here for the time being."

"Leave me?" questioned the younger voice. "But we just got here, and you haven't answered my questions yet!"

I resumed my walking, but slower than before and more cautious to make sure the two voices wouldn't sense my approaching. "I will seek you out when you realize how dire the situation is," explained the feminine voice. Her voice seemed to hint much wisdom, but I guess that's probably due to the fact that I have never seen a wise man before.

"But Ninetales," cried out the other voice, but another flash occurred and the forest was silent again.

_Ninetales… so that was her name_ I thought. I stood there and waited for something but, after nothing came, I took a deep breath and decided to walk out of my hiding place. I stepped away from the trees and the navy blue back of a battered Pokemon. "A Cyndaquil?" I asked aloud; the other Pokemon must've heard it as he turned his head around and looked at me.

"Hey there," the Cyndaquil said in a weakened voice. He turned around and asked, "Can you help me out? I have no idea where Hakutai city is."

"Sorry, but I'm sort of new around here myself…" I replied.

"What a bust," replied Cyndaquil. I opened my mouth, but Cyndaquil cut me off by asking, "You know, what's a Mudkip like you doing far away from water?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Cyndaquil sighed before explaining, "Well, I don't hear any running water, and the air feels pretty dry, so…"

"No, I mean, you're telling me that I'm a Mudkip?" I asked, interrupting his talking. Cyndaquil stared at me for a few moments before shaking his head. "What was that all about?"

Cyndaquil took a deep breath before asking, "What did you just ask?"

"Uh, I said, are you telling me that I'm a Mudkip?" I replied.

Cyndaquil slapped himself in the face before saying, "Uhh, yeah, you sort of are…"

I thought about not asking, but the lack of knowledge was killing me, so I let it out. "What the heck is a Mudkip?"

From what I could tell, Cyndaquil was on the verge of ramming his already beaten body into a nearby tree. "Do you _really_ not know what you are?"

"Not really…" I sadly replied. One of Cyndaquil's eyes twitched, and his paws scrunched up. _Maybe that was a stupid thing to say…_

"Dude!" Cyndaquil yelled out, throwing its stubby arms up. "I have seen Skitty with ADHOS smarter than you!"

I began to flinch and say, "Ou-," but a thought came to my mind, making me stop. "Wait… what's ADHOS?"

"Attention Deficit Hy- OH SHINY!" explained Cyndaquil, using vivid explanation in the last part of the phrase.

_Now_ I flinched. "Oww…"

Cyndaquil took a deep breath before asking, "Though I'll let you pass on that moment of stupidity, seeing as how we'll be with each other for a bit."

I raised my eye and asked, "So that means I'm going to help you search for Hakutai City?"

"Yup," he replied. "Both of us are strangers here, so we might as well help each other out, though I don't think I'll be of much help in my condition."

Taking another look at his appearance, I noticed the many bruises and cuts that tattered his body. _I wonder what happened._ I thought. "Well, guess we'll have to go and hope we can find the place."

"Yeah, guess so," replied Typhlo.

I began to walk off, but Typhlo stood there. I turned around and asked, "Are you coming?"

He stood there for a moment, pensive, before looking up and stating out, "What is your name?"

I stared at him, dumb-struck, and blinked before replying, "Isn't it custom to give your own name first before asking for somebody else's?"

Typhlo lightly chuckled before saying, "Maybe, but I don't think it really matters here."

Yet again, I blinked. My mouth moved on its own as I said, "Here?"

"I will tell you another time if I get the chance," he replied. "Anyway, I'm called Typhlo." _Typhlo… could it be? No, Typhlo went home… _I stared at him absentmindedly as Typhlo put his paw forward. "What's your name?"

_My name… Should I continue as whom I used to be or… should I start over?_ I looked at Typhlo's paw and back up at his eyes._Should I continue the life of Ruby or…_

"You know, your eyes are pretty unique," I heard Typhlo say, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"My eyes?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Mudkip with such beautiful sapphire eyes," he explained.

I was taken aback by what he had said. _My sapphire eyes?_ "Oh, really? Thanks," I replied weakly. _I guess this is it…_

"So, anyway, what's your name?" Typhlo asked again.

"Well, my name…" I hesitated before continuing, "My name is Sapph."

"Hmm, Sapph," thought Typhlo, "guess it goes with your eyes?" I nodded, agreeing with him. "Well, I hope we can be good friends." I looked down at where his paw had been this whole time and, wish a bit of difficulty, I grabbed it with one of my own, shaking it.

"Yeah," I replied, a smile appearing on my face, "I hope so too."


End file.
